rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Yoshida
General Name: Shin Yoshida Nicknames: Age: Mid 20s D.O.B: Exact date unknown. It is towards the end of September Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single. Hello, ladies. Appearance Height: 183 cm (6'0") Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs) Hair: Dirty Blonde Eyes: Hazel Body type: Mesomorph Shin appears to be in his mid 20s. He is approximately 6'0" with a muscular frame (like Hisagi's). He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho, with a white obi sash. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, he wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks (like Sui-Feng). He has a few discerning marks in teh form of tattoos that are otherwise hidden by his Shihakusho. There are 2 beautifully caligraphied tattoos down his left arm which reads 宁静 ("Serenity"), and another on his right arm reading 拳 ("Fist"). He also has a Chinese Dragon styled tattoo curled up like a question mark on his back. In more formal settings he is known to favor well fit suits, where as casually he'll throw on what ever suits him. He is generally seen with a pleasant smile, although his hazel eyes tend to be more slit-like (similar to Gin's when they are open). He is ambidexterous, but generally he holds his Zanpakuto in his left hand and draws it from the scabbard on the right side of his hip. Personality He is fairly laid back and easy going. He can be confident, even to a fault, though he does learn quickly and is not a fool. His overconfidence does not come from underestimating his foes or overestimating his abilities, but it comes from knowing exactly what he can do and when. He holds few attachments but will help out if he feels there's a reason for him to (or if it would help him achieve his own goals). Likes Women. He especially enjoys their eyes. Just as long as they're not creepy and owl-like. Swordfighting. Not to prove dominance, but more to test his own limits. He's been fighting for most of his life and he feels the need to ensure he has the skills to protect himself. Gardens. But he won't admit it or tell anyone. His excuse for visiting gardens is to light up a joint (though he'd do it anywhere). Either way he enjoys the atmosphere. Cooking. He loves to cook on his spare time, generally for himself or a few others. He loves pasta and rice. Music. (Not country. Oh dear god, not country.) Dislikes Things he doesn't like. Don't worry. He'll let you know. History He was born to unknown parents who abandoned him as a child. Little did he know that it was due to a hollow attack, but that sort of abandonment stayed with him for the majority of his life. He survived in the slums of the Rukongai going from place to place but never making a lasting abode. He quickly learned how to make friends but decided never to have any attachments. The earth was his bed and the starry sky was his roof. Unless it was raining, then he obviously found shelter or he'd have never made it, I mean come on, don't take me so literally. One night he awoke to the odd sensation of feeling like he was being watched. As his gaze pierced the darkness he saw in the distance an odd illumination in the form of a girl in a traditional priestess kimono. She was resting hear a tree at the edge of a forest. The girl was watching him with a rather unimpressed look and when she caught his eye she merely then turned to walk further into a nearby forest. The young Shin followed out of strange curiousity. He continued further into the dark forest where he lost sight of the young maiden. He was then attacked by a large snake. He ran in a panic and tripped on a root, but he saw a glint in the moonlight, coming from what looked like to be a small sword. He grasped at it quickly and just as the snake was about to strike with a venomous bite he was able to cut the head clean off. More to come soon... work time. Powers and Abilities Will come soon when I get enough to put here! ''Zanpakuto - ''Tenmiko (天巫女, Heavenly Shrine Maiden) Inner World Describe your inner world, optional 'Shikai' Release command: :It's release command is Tsugikomu (注ぎ込む, "Imbue"). Shin runs his hand along the blade of his wakizashi. He stores part of his Reiryoku on the blade and it concentrates his Reiatsu into the blade, causing the blade to glow hot white. If Shin uses one of his abilities the "imbue" disappears and he must recharge his blade, again cutting into his Reiryoku. Using his blade he can leave behind a "seed" that consumes the stored energy in his blade and imbeds it at the location of contact. The seed blooms into an ethereal flower (aesthetic mark) when he says the skill name. The flower looks like a Lotus. He can detonate the energy simply by snapping his fingers. This is his strongest attack. The damage/effect depends on the position and relative depth of the seed in the target's body. For example, a mark detonated on a limb may completely remove it, render the limb useless, or may reduce the effectiveness of what the particular body part may be used for (leg for movement, arm for attack strength and precision, for example). A mark on the torso or rest of the body may cause death (especially if stabbed in the heart/neck), critical damage, or simply cripple the endurance of the target. He may make multiple seeds without detonation to "stack" the damage versus stronger regenerating targets; these require multiple imbues. The stored energy is completely released from the tip of the blade in a direct line as a concentrated beam (it looks similar to Hadō #4. Byakurai). The strength is slightly less, due to the energy having to travel. This ability is one of the fastest in Seireitei and is extremely difficult to dodge. This abilty is unavoidable unless the target's HOH > 2 + Shin's BUK. If the target is fast enough (HOH = Shin's BUK), they can move in a way that forces a graze by this ability or block it via barrier technique. This technique can be stopped by Bakudo # 81. Dankū (and any similarly powerful barriers) if the target is fast enough (tied at least) and skilled enough in Kido (mastery). The destructive power of this skill can burn a concentrated hole through multiple buildings. 'Bankai Locked -' Hatsudou Miko Tenjoukai Jinmon (発動巫女天上界神門, Shrine Maiden Invocation of Celestial Heaven's Gate) Tenmiko begins to glow hot white and turn into what looks like a tongue of white fire. Shin stabs his palm with his Zanpakuto, resulting in a massive Reiatsu explosion. When he next appears the sleeves on his shihakusho have been blown of, showing his tattoos and revealing he is armed with Katar style weapons on each arm. Glowing spiritual rings appear around Shin's wrists and connect to his weapons that are similar to the hilt on Tenmiko's sealed form. The blades on his Katars glow white similar to the blade of Tenmiko in it's released form and stay this way permanently. His speed is dramatically increased making him, possibly, the fastest being in Seireitei. His ability "Kaze no Ha" is also immediately activated after the release. (Meaning he starts with 2 butterflies) 'Kaihō' (解放, Release) ::There are two forms of this ability. It can be fired from one of the Katar weapons. In which case it works exactly like the Shikai version. If Shin chooses, he can Kaiho from both weapons at the same time at the same target. This will double the damage (but double the drawback). In this way it will pierce Bakudo # 81. Dankū (and any similarly powerful barriers), however, it will only deal the damage of a single Kaiho to it's target (doubled due to firing from both weapons, then halved again due to the barrier). The destructive power of a double kaiho would be comparable to a high level Cero (appearing like a white Cero Oscuras), and can punch a devastating hole into a mountain. 'Inori o Wakare' (祈りを別れ, Parting Prayer) ::Using his katar blades he can leave behind a "seed" of energy and imbed at the location of contact just like his Shikai. Due to the nature of his Bankai (two blades) he can imbed two seeds in one attack if both blades connect (but double the drawback). The skill works exactly like his Shikai, with three exceptions: It is much stronger and he does not need to snap his fingers, nor mention the name of the skill for the marks to bloom. He simply needs to say the trigger command "Saku" (咲く, Bloom). A chrysallis quickly forms on each of the glowing rings on his weapons. Very shortly thereafter a pair of Reishi butterflies emerge and begin to fly randomly around the battlefield. This ability, like all of his others, takes a part of Shin's own Reiryoku to use. These butterflies are not true summons. They can be interacted with by any combatant at any time. If an enemy wishes to destroy a butterfly, they must spend that turn to attack it, and not Shin. Shin may choose to detonate the butterflies by saying the skill's name. He may also choose to combo it with Inori o Wakare using the same detonation command "Saku" (咲く, Bloom). In this way a butterfly will land on a flower mark to greatly enhance that particular mark's damage. If Shin conjures or uses this skill, even as a combo, he must spend the entire turn doing only this attacking action. The nature of this ability allows Shin to use this ability in various ways including, but not limited to: interupting an enemy, creating an explosion to cancel an incomming attack, potentially surprising them from a different angle, supporting Shin independantly and attacking for him. Due to the massive amount of Shin's Reiryoku he must put into these butterflies to make them animated, the damage (and potential explosion radius) is quite large. It is similar to Starrk's Wolves. Other Items Shin has a pair of headphones along with a portable media device to play some of his favorite music. He also has a zippo lighter (with a dragon emblem on it) and a swiss army knife. All of which he carries with him at all times. He also has a Fender Precision bass guitar that he enjoys playing. I think there was something else... but I can't remember it right now. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes He's generally friendly. Come say hello. Unless you wanna be a dick. Then he can just tell you to fuck off. But it'll be in that charmingly awesome way you deserve. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes "I don't believe in a no-win scenario." Out of Character Info Category:Shinigami